This is a placebo-controlled, dose ranging intervention study to evaluate the oral anabolic steroid, oxymetholone in frail elderly men. The study will be conducted at USC and Drew University (Shalender Bhasin, Co-PI). The primary objectives of the study are (1) to determine if there is a dose dependent effect of oxymetholone on lean body mass, muscle mass, strength/power, physical performance, intra-abdominal fat, tolerability, sexual function, and quality of life in men at risk for sarcopenia and impaired physical performance; and (2) to determine the safety of two doses of oxymetholone in elderly men at risk for sarcopenia and frailty. This pilot study will be the first to investigate the effects of an anabolic steroid on body composition, function and safety in elderly persons at risk for frailty. The results will provide preliminary data for RO1 submissions.